


Looks So Beautiful To Me

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Paul/Patryk with petplay and omorashi.





	Looks So Beautiful To Me

“You doing okay, baby?” Paul asked Patryk, watching as his pet squirmed in his seat on the couch.

“Yes, Daddy.” Patryk replied, his voice slightly quivering. It had been over nine hours since Patryk last peed, the need to piss growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Paul played with the long haired man’s cat ears, petting his head and smiling when Patryk purred contently. They both continued to watch Tv, Patryk desperately trying to keep his mind busy. His bladder screamed in pain. 

An hour later, Paul marveled at how beautiful Patryk was; his hair perfectly hide the band of his cat ears, his naked body ripped with muscles and scars from his years in the military, his nipples perky and pink. His attention went down south, admiring the hard cock that was currently trapped in a cock ring, precum beading at the slit. He also noticed how Patryk was biting down on his bottom lip and shaking. Paul grinned wickedly, “Does my pet need to pee?,” he asked. 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Patryk replied, turning his head around to look at his daddy in the eyes. His bladder was screaming and begging to be emptied, his stomach hurting, and his palms sweating. 

“Does my little pet need to pee?” Paul asked, maneuvering himself to be behind Patryk, his legs spread out, his chest to Pat’s back. Paul’s hand roamed the long haired man’s body, pinching at his nipple with one hand, and stroking his cock with his other hand. Patryk moaned, bucking his hips for more friction. 

“P-please, Daddy. I need pee.” Patryk whimpered out as Paul stroked his cock up and down the shaft, increasing the need to piss more. Pat felt Paul’s teeth on his neck, biting and sucking at the bruised skin. “Ahh, Daddy! Please.”

“Piss yourself for me, Patryk. Pee for your Daddy.” Paul whispered huskily into Patryk’s ears as he gently pulled the cock ring off him, his hand tightening the grip on his cock, jerking him off. Patryk tensed up for a moment, moaning as he pissed himself, and all over Paul’s hand. His cheeks heating up as his piss pooled and drenched the two of them. “Good boy.” 

“Ahhh.” Patryk whimpered as Paul kept stroking his cock, piss smearing all over his dick, the couch and floor ruined. 

“So beautiful.” Paul said with love in his voice.


End file.
